


They're Not Our Role Models Anymore

by Lady_Cleo



Series: Florrick/Agos- the best of both worlds merger [3]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/Lady_Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that flirty little moment in "Parallel Construction, Bitches" was too cute to pass up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Not Our Role Models Anymore

Cary gives the final point of his plan to a captive audience. Alicia thinks it's amazing that in a profession where screaming to be heard is not uncommon, Cary still makes everyone come to him with that soft serious voice. "We can show they lied to protect their wiretap."

She ponders this a moment, letting the genius of it sink in. "Wow. That was… almost Will-like."

Knowing their history, he knows it's a compliment, but his brow still furrows at the comparison. He decides to take it in the spirit in which it was offered and lobs a backhand of his own at her.

"Thank you, Diane." Her smile is small but sincere, and he loves the sight, as well as the glow he feels at its appearance. "But we're still not gonna sleep together."

Her sigh of mock disappointment is almost drowned out by the first ring of the telephone, but she gets in a parting shot before the device draws her focus. "Maybe when you're older, Cary. Maybe when you're older."

All attention is on the still ringing landline and the lightheartedness of the moment has been diverted away. "Be careful what you say." It seems close to a double entendre, and Alicia lets her fingers brush his shoulder as she heads to answer it.

Cary ignores the tingle he feels at the brief contact and gets back to the business at hand. They can always continue this later.


End file.
